BogNations Snapshots/Pre-2.0-1
Pre-2.0-1 is the first pre-release update for BogNations Snapshot 2.0. Additions and Changes Here is an overview of what's coming/going. * Brand new BogNations Staff * 3 New Ranks (Citizen, Certified, Legend) * New Survival World * Player Data and Balances Reset * Removal of Non-Vanilla Items For more detailed information on what's coming and changing, view the full release log document here. Changelog Full summary list of this snapshot. Legends Changelog Old Survival World * NEW Limited access control (Legends and Staff) for old survival world (upon release of new survival world) * NEW New commands for all players who have access to this world (upon release of new survival world) * UPDATE '''Access will be removed for all players except for eligible players upon the release of the new survival world (mid-spring 2017) '''New Survival World Release * NEW Brand new survival world coming soon for all players (mid-spring 2017) * FIX Shop system and item pricing revamp (upon release of new survival world) * FIX Revamped Survival world commands for all ranks (upon release of new survival world) * UPDATE 'Removal of all non-vanilla Minecraft items/weapons/tools * 'UPDATE Balance, player and inventory reset Creative World * UPDATE To be rebuilt and reactivated in early April 2017 * FIX Refined set of commands to control plot properties and gamemode * NOTE All existing builds in the old creative world will be permitted for transfer upon the release of the new creative world Parkour World * NOTE To be reactivated early Spring 2017 * FIX Fixed a bug where you would get stuck in the void * NEW More Parkour Courses created by BogNations staff * NEW Parkour Checkpoints Hardcore City * UPDATE Hardcore City will be discontinued as of March 19, 2017 Ender Games * NEW Ender Games world spawn * UPDATE To be reactivated early Spring 2017 * NOTE Ender Games will not be updated Minigames * NEW Mob Arena to return in late Spring 2017 * NEW Spleef to return in late Spring 2017 * NOTE More minigames to be included (mid-Summer 2017); message us suggestions on what you would like to see Spawn * LIVE Parkour Course 3 and 4 * LIVE New structures around spawn * NEW New hub controls to be implemented for all players (Spring 2017) * NEW Portal Teleportation System (Spring 2017) * NEW Easier Access to start of Parkour Course 2 if you fall on this course * NEW Pressure Plate Jump system to get to your destination faster (Spring 2017) * UPDATE Spawn Mega Mazes will be discontinued Commands * UPDATE 'We are currently aware the sell and tppos command is not working for some players, will be fixed within the next few weeks. * 'UPDATE '''Reimplement and redistribute appropriate commands for the appropriate ranks and worlds '''Plugins * UPDATE 'The following plugins will be permanently removed from the server: All non-essential weapon-type plugins (guns, cannons, air raids, tnt craters etc.), parachutes, taxes * 'LIVE Disguises plugin has been fixed Ranks * NEW 'Citizen' Rank (Coming soon mid-Spring 2017) * NEW'Certified' Rank (Coming soon mid-Spring 2017) * NEW 'Legends' Rank (Coming soon mid-Spring 2017) * NEW 'Perks for paid membership subscribers (to be revealed soon) * 'NEW New bonus for all current paid members (Be sure to buy your VIP/VIP+ memberships now to receive the perks when the time comes) * UPDATE New rank name for VIP members coming soon * UPDATE 'New rank name for VIP+ members coming soon * 'UPDATE New rank name for Moderators coming soon * UPDATE New rank name for Administrators coming soon * UPDATE Updated list of commands for all membership types BogNations * LIVE New BogRealms Minecraft Server Website * LIVE New BogNations Forums on our enjin site (http://bogrealms.enjin.com/forums) * LIVE 'Brand new site domain (http://www.bognations.com/) * 'LIVE New simple 24/7 support messaging system. Message us even if we are offline and we will reply back as soon as possible (http://m.me/bognations) * UPDATE BogNations Social will be discontinued * UPDATE 'Revamped BogShop with updated and new items * 'UPDATE Staff Application Forms have been updated to meet the conditions of our new platform and server __FORCETOC__ Category:BogNations Category:Beta Category:Development Category:BogNations Snapshots